Karma's Crap
by missawesomeness123456
Summary: After a messy breakup, Amanda returns to her Adoptive family for comfort, while a pink nightgown drenched in her blood is found at a crime scene. Booth and the squints are in for it when a case brings up forgotten memories and reasons for everything. NCIS, Bones, and Winx Club Crossover, not in crossover section cuz I don't want it to...


Ok, once again I own squat...

Booth's POV

I watched as my girlfriend leaned over the small remains.

"Female, age seven to ten, tortured, cause of death undetermainable." Bones looked at the second body between a rather large gap. "Female, age seven to ten, tortured, cause of death undetermainable." Bones repeated, she moved to the third set of remains, a much shorter distance apart. "Booth, female, age seven to ten, cause of death undetermainable. This is a serial killer." Bones stated.

"No Bones, its worse, a serial killer that targets little girls." I replied. At the foot of each girl was a white box, three of which had yellowed with age, tied with a different colored ribbon. The first one was yellow, then blue, then green, then purple. Four boxes in total, three bodies in total.

"Booth do you think we are missing a body?" Hodgins asked a couple yards away from me.

"No, a victim. A small girl ages seven to ten, she's been tortured, and kidnapped. Where would you be?" Angela answered for me. Everyone gave a disgusted look.

Amanda Nicole Gibbs walked into the living room of her dad's place, it was nearly two in the morning and she had _just_ got of a Magix-Earth airline travel OWL that was set up after the girls had found Roxy.

With the thought of Roxy and Josh in mind Amanda's heart broke a little more. Shaking her head she started up the stairs and to her room all of her bags in the one little backpack she had, thanks to magic of course. After entering her room Amanda smiled for the first time in a long time, her brother and dad had fell asleep in her room, waiting for her to get back. Shaking her head she transported them to their rooms before dumping her bag on the floor and crawling into bed.

It was eight in the morning when Lance James Gibbs awoke in _his _bed, although he distinctly remembered falling asleep in his _sister's _room waiting for her to get home. With the happy thought of seeing his sister again he jumped up and out of bed. Walking down the hall he heard the coffee pot running, that meant one of two things: his sister's flight was delayed, she was hurt, or dad didn't want to wake her up yet. "_OK so maybe one of three things, sue me_." Lance thought. Rushing down the stairs he heard a soft voice singing.

"I never thought that you would be the one actin like a slut while I was gone, maybe you shouldn't wahoo kiss n tell, you really should've kept it in your pants; I'm hearin dirty stories from your friends," her voice broke off and tears came out. Lance chose that moment to walk in.

"Amanda? Are you OK?" He asked walking over to her.

"I.. I trusted him. He.. he burned me Lance. I thought I could trust and love him. He.. He." Amanda trailed off.

"Coffee? Black right." Amanda poured her brother a mug of freashly brewed coffee.

"What did Josh do?" Lance growled.

"Nothing. I just caught him cheating the day he asked me to marry him. Funny huh? Sucky childhood, sucky adulthood." Amanda shrugged.

"Do I need to?" Amanda cut Lance off.

"It's fine Lance. I just don't think I'm going to hang around Magix for a while." Amanda shook her head as her brother muttered threats under his breath. At this time Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the kitchen.

"Freashly made black coffee, just the way you like it." Amanda smiled at her dad kissing his cheek handing him the mug before pouring herself a mug.

"The girls don't understand how I drink this stuff straight. I just tell them because I live with two marine men." Amanda leaned aganst the counter.

"Not that I'm complaining but you don't usually come home unless your on break, so fess up, why are you here?" Gibbs asked his daughter.

"I can't just visit my family?" Amanda asked innocently.

"She's here cuz' she caught Josh cheating on her the day he decided to ask her to marry him and now she's hiding here." Lance spoke from around his cereal.

"Do we need to?" Gibbs started.

"NO! I just need a break from magic, Magix, and boys." Amanda gave a soft, breathy laugh. At that moment Lance knocked his mug off the table.

"Levitatus." Amanda spoke causing the mug and it's contents to stop centimeters from the floor.

"OK, maybe not magic." Gibbs raised his eyebrows as his daughter got the coffee in the cup and handed it to her brother.

"Yeah, you still get to drink it." Amanda laughed. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Amanda no magic." Gibbs spoke leaving the room. A few minutes later Gibbs returned with Abby, Ziva, Jenny, Tony and McGee.

"Hey 'Mandy." Tony mussed with Amanda's hair while the others hugged her.

"Hey guys."

"What are you doing back so soon I thought you had another week?" Ziva asked.

"Josh asked her to marry him..." Abby cut Lance off.

"Oh my god that is so amazing!" Abby shouted hugging Amanda again.

"The day that she caught him cheating on her." Lance finished lamely.

"WHAT! That is sooo not cool wait until I get my hands on him..." Abby started mubbling threats.

"It's fine, I got him back. He asked me to marry him in front of friends and family... I gave him a pretty good slap to the face before telling him no. When he asked why I just left. I don't want the girls and guys to hate him for being a jackass." Amanda sighed.

Back at the lab...

"Bren, I got a hit on the missing victims blood, it belongs to NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' adoptive daughter, Amanda Gibbs." Angela spoke walking into Dr. Temperance Brennan's office.

"I'll tell Booth, get the address please." Dr. Brennan said pulling her phone out and dialing speed dial number one.

"Booth we got an ID." Dr. Brennan spoke exiting her office turning the lights off.

Back at the Gibbs Household...

Everyone had left leaving Amanda home alone. Everyone excluding Lance went to a crime scene, while Lance went to the Navy yard to talk to his director to get some time off.

Getting a large Red Fountain sweatshirt Josh wore all the time, that she had stolen considering they shared an apartment for the last one and a half years, Amanda pulled out the photo album the Winx put together. After flipping through a few photos Amanda's phone rang.

"Amanda." she answered.

"Hey, don't answer the door to anyone, and if someone busts in blast them to hell." Gibbs spoke to his daughter.

"Dad I can't do that if they are NMBs; whats up?" Amanda asked.

"Someone threatened you. Don't..." Amanda cut her dad off.

"Answer the door and grab your spare gun from your closet, shoot them if they bust in. Only answer the door to you and fedral agents and only after identification. I know." Amanda shook her head.

"Just becareful."

"Aww, does that mean I can't sneek out and get kidnapped?" Amanda groaned.

"Amanda Nicole this is not a joking matter!" Gibbs shouted into the phone.

"God! Yes! Holy fucking dragons, I won't ever joke again." Amanda shook her head and hung up. As if on cue her phone rang again.

"Yes Lance I will be careful, for god's sake do you not trust me?" Amanda asked immdently.

"At this moment in time? No. Nicole where the hell are you? And who is Lance? Why did you reject Prince Josh?" Amanda's biological Dad's voice filled the silent air.

"Sorry wrong number." And with that she hung up. After watching movies about her and Josh's christmasses, anniverseries, birthdays, dates, and other romantic moments; Amanda was in tears.

"Why? Why Josh why?" Amanda sobbed. A knock occored. Turning the TV off Amanda grabbed her dad's spare gun, and walked to the door. Positioning herself on the other side of the door Amanda waited.

"FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, anyone home?" the FBI man asked.

"Booth I heard the TV someone's home." A woman answered.

"I know. Open up, or I'm busting in!" Agent Booth shouted. He counted to five before busting down the door. Amanda jumped into action pointing her gun at him and he pointed his gun at her.

"Bones behind me." he ordered.

"Amanda, were not gonna hurt you." Booth said.

"Why are you pointing a gun at us?" 'Bones' asked.

"My dad's at a crime scene, he said someone threatened me. I'm not allowed to answer the door, the home phone, and I'm to use the back up gun if someone breaks in, or knocks. If you really are FBI and want me to put the gun down I'm gonna have to have identification. My dad demands it." Amanda answered.

"Bones, my badge." The man said, the woman grabbed the badge before showing Amanda. With that Amanda put the gun up.

"Your dad isn't home you say?" Booth asked looking around.

"Yeah, he's either at a crime scene or is just now getting Grampa Ducky's autopsy report." Amanda answered.

"Grampa Ducky?" Bones asked.

"Yes, I'm close to dad's co workers, especially Ducky... Dr. Mallard, their ME. Now it's my turn who are you and what do you want?" Amanda asked.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, a forenisc anthropologist,"

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI. We found a nightgown coated in your blood at a crime scene." Booth spoke.

**And scene! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes... got a new laptop and can't figure out spell check... Don't worry I'll work on that though. REVIEWS ARE APPECAITED... unless your flaming cuz that tends to piss me off...**


End file.
